The Fight for the Future
by hugeclassiccartoonfan
Summary: What happens when a Powerpuff and Rowdyruff from the future come back in time to save the future? Read to find out. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my first story ever and I hope you enjoy it. Also I'd like to inform you the ppg and rrb are 8 years old. **

**Note: I own none of the characters or locations in the story. They belong to Craig McCracken, creator of the Powerpuff girls.**

Narrator: "Ah it's a beautiful Saturday morning here in Townsville. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and the Powerpuff girls are getting ready to go out to play with their friends."

---

"What a beautiful day, ay girls!" said a little red head looking out the window.

Her name is Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff girls. Her blonde baby sister, Bubbles, was on the floor playing with her stuffed animals. Her other sister, Buttercup, was trying to ignore her pink eyed sister and get some sleep. Blossom noticed this and walked over and shoved Buttercup out of bed. This made Buttercup angry but, since she was to tired to retaliate, she just continued to sleep on the floor. This irritated Blossom.

"Wow, Buttercup, I don't believe you! How can you sleep on such a gorgeous day?!" Blossom said while her hand made a gesture toward the scenery outside their window.

"Yeah, Buttercup, I want to go to the park today, but I refuse to go without you," Bubbles added.

"You want to know why I'm sleeping, fine I'll tell you," Buttercup finally said, "I'm sleeping because I'm trying to have as much energy as possible for when that stupid phone with the really creepy smile rings and we have to stop some stupid villain from destroying the city," she finished without hiding her annoyance.

Then, as if on cue, the hot line rang. Blossom glared at Buttercup who gave an annoyed groan while Bubbles went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" said Bubbles.

"Hello, Bubbles is that you?" said the mayor's terrified voice, "You and your sisters need to hurry, Mojo Jojo has set a machine up in the middle of the city. He says he will not activate it until you arrive and to make sure you come he is having the Rowdyruff boys destroy the city. Please, hurry!"

"We're on the way mayor," Bubbles said and before hanging up the phone and then she turned to her sisters, "Come on girls Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff boys are attacking the city, again." Her sisters let out a sigh and the all together they flew out the windows toward the city.

**Over in Townsville:**

"Run!!!!" screamed a man running from a blonde boy wearing a blue sports jersey and jeans. This boy was shooting laser beams from his eyes.

"Wow this is way to much fun!" said Boomer of the Rowdyruff boys. His older brother Butch was across the street picking up a truck and throwing it in no particular direction. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. The oldest of the Rowdy ruff boys, Brick, had gotten bored of destroying the town and was sitting next to Mojo. Brick was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie with the sleeves torn off. They were sitting in front of something hidden under a huge tarp.

"Man where are those dumb girls?" Brick said with much annoyance.

"They will be hear soon my son. Calm down," said Mojo with a huge smile on his face. The smile kind of creeped Brick out.

"Yeah come on Brick loosen up and have some-" before Boomer could finish he was tackled to the ground by Blossom.

"Ah, finally!" Brick breathed with excitement. He ran at Blossom but got tackled by Buttercup. Butch was laughing at his brother's expense. He was enjoying the show so much he didn't notice Bubbles float down next to him.

"Hey Butch," Bubbles said sweetly. Butch jumped a little at the sound of her voice. When he turned and saw her though he immediately gave her a bored look.

"What do you want, blondie?" Butch asked harshly.

"Oh nothing, I just really don't want to fight today," she answered ignoring how rude he had been.

"Well to bad, I've been itching to fight one of you Powerpuffs, so let's get started," Butch retorted.

"Fine," Bubbles sighed and then she shot Butch with her laser eyes knocking him through the wall of a building nearby.

Butch came back and punched Bubbles in the gut and knocking her into another building. When she got out of the debris she found that the punch had knocked the breath out of her.

"Had enough already sissy," Butch called.

Bubbles sent him a glare that actually made Butch shiver and then she whispered, "Not even close."

**So this is my first chapter for this story. It isn't great, but the rest of the story will be better. **

**Mojo's machine will be explained in the next chapter.**

**And more of the main plot will show next chapter as well.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update real soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this update took forever. I like totally forgot I was even part of this website after a while because of school and stuff. **

**Well anyway here's an attempt at a second chapter.**

**I don't own PPG. That'd be awesome though.**

Bubbles sent him a glare that actually made Butch shiver and then she whispered, "Not even close."

Then she charged at Butch, but before making any contact Butch moved to the side and tripped her. Bubble kept going and crashed into a fire hydrant causing her to be soaked with water.

While Butch was laughing at his achievement Bubbles gave him a fierce punch knocking him into another building. She flew over to find him and noticed he was in a dog shelter.

"Ooh I can use my special power heeheehee!" she squealed and started to talk to all the dogs.

When Butch recovered from the impact he looked up to see a lot of snarling dogs with Bubbles floating above them with an evil smile.

"Oh crap…" was all he could get out before all the dogs attacked him.

Bubbles is outside the shelter laughing at the sounds of pain coming from Butch, until a green light shows from inside the shelter. Suddenly, while Bubbles stares at the light, the entire shelter blows up leaving a crater. Butch floats out of the crater. They are about to continue the battle until Mojo Jojo interrupts them, and their siblings, by speaking into a microphone.

"Super powered children and people's of Townsville I, Mojo Jojo, am now ready to reveal to you a very genius plan that only I, Mojo Jojo, could of created," said Mojo through the megaphone. Then he pulls the tarp off and reveals a machine with a large glass screen.

"What is that thing?" asked Buttercup, who was holding Brick by the collar.

"I was getting to that!" yelled an agitated Mojo, then he calmed down and said, "It is a time machine where I will go back in time and stop the Powerpuff girls from ever being created! Muahahahahahahaha!" but when he looked at the super heroines and their opposites they had bored expressions on their faces and he asked, "What are you not afraid?"

"No you idiot you tried this kind of thing before!" yelled Buttercup.

"Give him credit at least **he **made the machine and not the Professor this time," added Blossom.

"Aw man is this why we're here Boys forget Mojo just beat those girls!" commanded Brick.

"I've got Bubbles, got it, no one else but me," declared Butch. Brick looked at him and just shrugged saying, "If you want bro."

"Come and get me Butchie," taunted Bubbles.

"It's Butch!" and then he charged at her.

They began such an intense battle that Buttercup, Blossom, Brick, and Boomer didn't even move from their spots. They just sat there watching Bubbles and Butch exchange punches and eye beams. While that was going Mojo watched from the sidelines screaming and yelling to get attention, but when he didn't get any he decided to just start the machine.

"I'll show them, this is the most amazing, most brilliant plan ever, because I, Mojo Jojo, have created it," he mumbled to himself. Then he began pressing buttons. Finally he hit a big red button that said "**Start**". The screen began to glow and show a rain bow pattern.

"Muahahaha I, Mojo Jojo, have set the machine to exactly one week before the birth of the girls. It is time to execute this masterful plan tha…," but before Mojo finished his sentence Bubbles and Butch, who were tangled in a close combat brawl, crashed into the machine. The machine began to sound a large alarm.

"You fools my machine is dieing!" yelled Mojo, then he looked at a smaller screen on the machine that said something that surprised him. The screen said **"Incoming Biological Material!" **

"What does that mean?" asked Bubbles.

"You stupid girl it means something is going through the machine. Something from a different time. Something alive!" said Mojo.

"From what time?" asked Blossom.

"My machine is totally destroyed so I can't tell." said Mojo and then out of the big screen of the time machine a white light shot out and landed in the forest.

"What was that?" asked Boomer.

"I don't know, but another one is coming!" said Mojo and just as he said another beam of white light flew out and landed in the forest. After it landed Mojo checked over his machine and said, "You stupid children broke my machine! It is totally out of energy after those "things" came out of it. I cant use it now."

"Shut up Mojo," yelled Blossom and then she said to her sisters, "Come on girls let's go see what came out of Mojo's machine," and they flew off to where the lights landed.

"Hey, how about we go to boys?" asked Brick, "Could be fun and destructive!" the boys all agreed and laughed as they flew off after the girls leaving Mojo to weep about his machine.

**Ok, not great I know. Hope it's ok at least to u guys. I'll try to update sooner than last time. What will the kids find? Wait for the next chapter and see. **


End file.
